My Name Is
by fofafie
Summary: how is that kagome is on the road with her freinds hunting jewel shards one second and the next she's suddenly in a place called the forest of death and fighting ninja? and how is it that one second Sakura is in the middle of the Chunin exams and the next she's in the middle of nowhere fighting demons?
1. purple fire

**DISCLAIMER:** **I assume you already know I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto**

She watched the two boys passed out and wondered whether this was a trick, she randomly stepped into some sort of alternate dimension, or the world was going to hell in a hand basket she was honestly betting on the last one.

"how did all of this happen?" she said closing eyes and shaking her head briefly "last I remember I was"

_Flash back_

"So 'credit cards' are pieces of plastic with a special stripe on the back signifying which bank account to take the money out of." Kagome said explaining the certain money systems in her time.

" 'plastic?' isn't that the stuff that a lot of things are made out of?" Miroku inquired

"Yes but its really the stripe on the back that makes it work the way it…" Kagome trailed off and she suddenly passed out and panic and mayhem insued among the group.

Kagome woke up to find a knife piercing her forehead _'holy hell! what was that_?" she immediately reached up to her forehead only to find no knife just skin and she blinked "huh? What just happened?" she said standing up feeling a bit wobbly she heard something beside her she saw a guy who appeared to be around her younger brother's age disregarding the boy and turning to see a man with paper white skin long black hair and he gave her the chills although he looked at her in wonder an bewilderment.

'_That girl, I hadn't expected her to be this strong she seemed so weak and insignificant the only thing special about her is her odd hair color.'_

"What the hell are you staring at you freak?!" Kagome exclaimed in annoyance the guy slightly reminded her of Naraku! she didn't need another one. One was too many already!

"You…what are you? There's no way you possibly have enough experience and training to break out of the shock from that Genjutsu."

'_genjutsu? What the…? what is this freak talking about?' _Kagome could only find it within herself to come back with a "huh?"

"You mean that getting knifed in the head illusion? Dude I've been though scarier and worse." She than reached for her bow only to find that she didn't have one "_where's my bow?"_

She patted herself down looking for some sort of weapon and found kunai wrapped around her right leg '_honestly?' _she thought to herself in exasperation '_well… beggars can't be choosers. Besides Sango taught a bit about using kunai and I got good enough at it.'_

She drew one and when the man saw she was ready to fight him he wasted no time in throwing two kunai at the branch of the tree were Kagome and the younger boy were residing they appeared to have some sort of red tag secured to the hilt Kagome stared in curiosity.

She was suddenly seized by the waist and she got pulled away from the branch and not a second later it blew up and Kagome went pale "whoa" she looked up at the boy who just saved her "uhhh… thanks"

At this point she was fairly confused and was mulling over everything that just happened as the boy pulled a Kunai from his leg.

And she put her questions aside for the moment. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

She looked at the gash in his leg and asked "you okay?" she suddenly found her mouth covered by the dark haired boys hand.

Kagome recognized the look on his face caution and fear so she remained silent as to not give away their position.

'_this is bad it seems that guy has some sort of training and he's probably really good if that feeling that I got from him was any-' _Kagome was yanked out of her thoughts as a snake dropped down in front of her the boy didn't seem to notice as he was peeking around the tree.

And without a thought she grabbed the arm that was holding his hand to her mouth and quickly jerked backwards and out of the snakes path.

Kagome grabbed the boy by his waist as she jumped away from the snake and the boy asked "Sakura whe-' Kagome cut him off with "Sakura? who's Sakura? I'm-"Kagome cut herself off the snake suddenly appeared in front of them and she exclaimed "what the… why?!" Kagome questioned the gods on her misfortunes and the snake began to attack her companion before she could help him, he jumped back and threw about half a dozen kunai at the thing and killing it Kagome sighed in relief about to ask if he was okay when out of the dead snake began to split open and she heard a voice that gave her chills (and not the good kind) " you guys shouldn't relax for even a moment. Prey should always be trying to runaway…" a body emerged from the snakes corps "in the presence of a predator that is…" the freak finished and she found it was the same freak from earlier "jeez, that's gross!" she yelled at the creep disgusted by his how he came directly out of the snake cover in some sort of snake slime.

Ignoring Kagome's jibe at his trick, he took on a snake like form and began to slither up the tree towards them and suddenly a bunch of shuriken and kunai flew at the serpentine man.

they both looked in the direction the weapons came from. Kagome saw a boy with blond hair sky blue eyes and enough safety orange to glow in the dark was shocked at the boy she saw not his appearance but the aura that surrounded him it was like two different auras, one human and one demon. God this was just too much.

"sorry Sasuke! I forgot the password!" Kagome looked to the boy next to her _'so his names Sasuke…'_

"NARUTO! I KNOW YOUR TRYING TO BE COOL COMING TO SAVE US BUT FORGET IT! THIS GUY IS TOO STRONG!" the boy Sasuke yelled to the boy now known as Naruto.

Kagome watched the serpentine freak trying to figure out why this was familiar he addressed the blonde boy "Naruto-kun, hehe… looks like you were able to beat my giant snake."

"HEY! Looks like you were picking on the weak." Naruto yelled at the snake man.

Sasuke stood up and began "I will give you the scroll, please take it and leave us."

Kagome turned to Sasuke gaping and twitching _'is he really that stupid? This guy is not going to just leave! He wants something, he wants it very badly and it's not the scroll. But what is it?'_

Naruto started off into a mini-rant "Sasuke what the hell are you talking about?! Why are you giving the scroll to the enemy?!"

"I see smart boy… the only way to escape from a predator is to give it a different meal" he concluded with a smug smirk on his face.

"Take it!" He yelled tossing the scroll to the strange man.

"What kind of idiot are you?! Don't be stupid!" Kagome shouted at Sasuke causing him to turn to her and gawk at her in bewilderment. Naruto probably would have too if he wasn't too busy catching a scroll.

Sasuke snapped out of his daze, at being called an idiot and stupid by a girl who makes it her job to complement him and suck up to him in hopes of winning his favor, he turned to Naruto and yelled "you Idiot! What do you think you're doing?! Don't you understand the situation?!" before Naruto could punch him like he planned to Kagome beat him to it except with a slap Naruto breaking out of his stunned confusion at seeing his crush hit her crush he then accused " you're a fake aren't you I can't test it because I forgot the password but..."

"You idiot I'm the real one!" Sasuke said as he turned to face the blonde.

"look who's calling who an idiot!" Kagome exclaimed to her dark haired companion.

He turned back to her."What!?" he was getting annoyed _'this is supposed to be the _real_ Sakura right? She hasn't left my side so she _can't_ be a fake right?'_ Sasuke internally questioned.

"the Sasuke I know isn't such a coward! Besides I don't know how strong this guy is but there's no guarantee he'll let us live!"Naruto snarled at the Uchiha.

"he's right but that's not the full extent is it!?" she turned to the scaly man a few feet away "there's something else you're after. The scroll isn't the real "meal" you're after is it? It's one of us isn't it? Don't try and deny it I've seen that look before you want something from us some sort of power or strength and you don't care what it takes to get it…" Kagome's eyes narrowed on the snake man.

To say the man was shocked would be an understatement because that was it exactly to the letter _"does that girl have some sort of mind reading ability?"_ he thought _"because if she does that could be extremely helpful maybe almost as helpful as the sharingan…"_

"Tell me, what are you?" he questioned slightly annoyed that his question wasn't answered and probably wouldn't be answered this time either.

She gave him this evil little smirk that would have a lesser man running in terror Sasuke and Naruto felt very thankful that she was on their side _'Sakura has never been this scary before I mean her anger is violent and painful but this…_'Naruto thought, he just didn't know how to react

"What I am… is human, do you have a problem with that?! Not everyone can be a freaky snake… freak!" when she saw him smirk screamed in out rage "I'LL GRILL YOU OVER AN OPEN FIRE AN FEED YOU TO MY CAT!" Kagome knew she sounded crazy but right now she was just in a downright bad mood and was ready to take it out on the snake man.

Kagome glared and flared her aura hoping to cause panic or at least a bit of apprehension because if she could invoke those feelings she could possibly use it to make him slip up or he would just leave. But she's not so lucky. He smirked at the girl "you certainly have guts! Are you not afraid?"

'_what happened? Sakura isn't this brave. Or this _stupid_. Sakura is usually smart enough to know that screaming at an opponent that's stronger than you is a stupid move, something you'd expect from Naruto… ' _Sasuke thought.

"of course I'm afraid, but when it comes to desperate situations I ignore the feeling in order to think clearly." She said dead panned she raised the kunai she had never put away and chanted a spell that was supposed to allow the kunai home in on him and follow him till it either hit or passed by him and threw it and it was engulfed with extremely pale purple fire (I know it's not fire that's just how it looks to everyone else.)

not only did it nail him in the side but it left a large hole.

Naruto eyes bugged out of his heads while Sasuke's just widened "**WHOA!**" Naruto exclaimed in surprise seeing not only was the hole in his side large but it was burnt. While Sasuke was less vocal he still gawked with amazement _'Sakura can't do something like that… but even if she isn't Sakura she's taking a real risk helping us like this. Can I trust her?'_ Sasuke questioned himself.

Orochimaru covered up his side or as much of it as he could while grimacing he had been hurt so severely even worse it was beginning to cauterize on its own. He glared at the girl than smirked _'she would definitely be a nice addition.' _"well I'll simply have to kill you he said biting his thumb and trailing it down his forearm where he had a seal so instead of wasting any more time he began to elongate his neck while Kagome's eyes widened _'what the hell!' _Kagome screamed in her head.

His head shot towards Sasuke and he bit his neck "a cannibal?" Kagome whispered to no one in particular

Sasuke began to scream in agony at the searing pain in his shoulder and Orochimaru then turned his head towards the currently pink haired Kagome and bit her in the shoulder but Kagome quickly reacted and before he finish fully pumping in the proper amount of venom in she pulled her hand back so she could put it on his face and channeled her power into it blasting him away with a pale purple almost white light she dropped to one knee kneeling and panting holding her shoulder and Orochimaru stared at her incredulous but he snapped out of his shock and waited for Kagome to pass out just like Sasuke just did no matter the amount of venom it still hurts the same amount as the full dose. But unfortunately without the proper amount the seal could just as easily be inactive _'I'll just have to do it again later…' _he thought while he began planning it out. _'I'll have to be careful of her strange 'purple fire jutsus, who knows what else it can do?' _he inwardly warned himself.

Kagome was in huge amounts of pain but she couldn't pass out it was far too dangerous at this point panting she looked up and glared at Orochimaru.

End Flash Back

'_everything from there on is a blur I remember his name is Orochimaru and that boy Naruto ended up unconscious somehow but…" _she looked at them again and her shoulder suddenly began burning again.

"damn it if I ever get my hands on that cannibalistic, serpentine, bastard…" she hissed under her breath while clutching at her shoulder.

'_**my GOD you're annoying! Stop worrying over trivial things and worry about Sasuke-kun! Cha!**__"_

'_WHAT THE HELL!__**'**_ Kagome screamed in her head

'_what the hell was that?" _Kagome began panicking not only was she in some strange universe but somebody was screwing with her brain… again.

Kagome forced herself to calm down '_Sasuke is that one!" _thought silently while looking at the dark haired boy.

'_I only wish I knew what was going on…" _Kagome suddenly heard a sigh in her head and tons of memories were thrust into the forefront of her mind.

'_dude, I feel dizzy"_ Kagome almost felt nauseous from all the sudden information, it was a bit too much to take in all at once.

Kagome after getting over her dizziness and nausea began to sort through the memories and got a head ach she took out a kunai, and absently noted how well taken care of it was and how beautifully polished it was it was good enough to see her reflection and had to hold back a scream.

She grabbed a fist full of her hair and looked at it, it was… _pink?! _She looked at her reflection again and began moving in different ways only to make sure that this was really her reflection and she was proven right.

'_dear god…' _she thought in horror than just to make sure it was real and not an illusion or a nightmare… she stabbed herself in the hip being that she didn't want to hinder her movement or to hit a major artery or vein but would still hurt and she was awake and conscious and it seemed that this wasn't an illusion _'even Naraku couldn't come up with something this crazy…'_

'_**what is Naraku?"**_ Kagome heard that voice in her head again and knew that it was not a part of herself so… _'I must be in the body of a schizophrenic!'_

'_**schizophrenic!? Okay who are you?!' **_ the voice screamed at Kagome

'_Kagome, and you are…?" _Kagome questioned the voice and she could have smacked herself she had once heard 'it's okay to talk to yourself as long as you don't answer yourself'.

'_**I'm the REAL Sakura I'm the side of her that she refuses to show! I'm her inner self! "**_ inner Sakura replied

"okay…" she whispered to herself aloud with mixed feelings Kagome summed it up to inner Sakura being the manifestation of a more bold part of her that she repressed and decided to leave it at that, getting a head ach from just thinking about it.

She looked back at the two boys that lay unconscious in front of her and became restless she had nothing to do and was feeling rather useless right now so she searched through the memories and some of them she actually felt slightly disgusted by but ignored it and found one that involved chakra control and Kagome wanted to practice and get used to things and decided to try and climb trees she picked at every detail she could get from the memory and she felt she had the basic idea and began at first it was a bit rough but lucky for her the body she was in had some training and all the experience she herself had and training from Sango allowed her to react so she could manage to land on her feet rather than her head but she eventually got it down perfectly.

she began to experiment a bit see what this body could do and began to practice some moves she had seen and found that Sakura could be a quick train this body that she was in was well suited for demon slayer fighting style and she found that being short could be a good thing it's easier to move quickly. Not to mention the strain off her shoulders and back from both her backpack and her breasts being this body is much younger she wouldn't have to worry about that too much.

So allot of the training she got from Sango she could execute much easier and she had been combining the chakra with the demon slayer training and her own reiki and it really strengthened her attacks _'now if only I had a giant boomerang like Sango's'_ she thought while taking a break. And heard something behind her she immediately turned ready to fight (although still a bit tired) and… it was a squirrel she sighed in relief and then she remembered something… transformation jutsus!

She shot up to her feet pointed at the squirrel "WAIT A MINUTE!" she yelled startling the rodent and it scampered off _'maybe it _was _just a normal squirrel…'_ she thought to herself as she began pacing to keep herself from falling asleep the adrenalin had worn off and she was left feeling a bit tired. But she heard voices they were faint but they were defiantly close enough to be getting ready to ambush her and then she smacked her hand on her forehead and let it slide down and began to massage her temples and thought _'if they are here, they are most likely supposed to be ninja… and they suck! if they wanted to give away their position and warn me they were nearby they did a great jo!. _Some ninjas_'_ she couldn't help but feel a bit insulted. _And I got kidnapped by ninja before? I now feel truly pathetic!'_ and she continued pacing and waited for them to make their move to attack. She didn't have to wait _too_ long.

They made their appearance in the clearing and Kagome exclaimed "_finally_! I was starting to get bored just waiting for you guys to come out of hiding and face me." She said with a bit of an annoyed (now Kagome doesn't usually act like this but she's confused, worried, tired and angry. She's looking for someone or something to take it out on.)

"what?" the girl looked confused _'it sounds like she's insinuating she knew we were here…'_ she thought a little worried at the thought.

And a guy covered in bandages voiced her thoughts "you sound like your saying you knew we were here…"

She gave them a deadpanned look "well, duuuuuhh! You're obviously not as quiet and inconspicuous as you seem to think, you are. I heard you from way over here, you had given up your position and that can be a fatal mistake then she glared at them "WHAT KIND OF AMATEUR DO YOU TAKE ME FOR ANYWAY!"

To say they were shocked would be an understatement "who are you" the guy wrapped like a mummy asked.

Kagome had to ponder that question do I tell them my name or this girls name "I'm Haruno Sakura but that's not important are you here to pick a fight or something? Because if you are you would be a nice guinea pig for an experiment called : how badly can I rearrange a person's face.

They went wide eyed at that she wasn't afraid of them at all. She was clearly out numbered.

"well seeing as you seem to plan to interfere in our job to kill Uchiha Sasuke-"

"OF COURSE I'M GOING TO INTERFERE, YOU DUMB ASS!" Kagome cut him off outraged that he would even think she wouldn't do anything to keep these boys safe, they've done nothing but help her like hell she'd just leave them here to die!

"- we'll just have to kill you first."

"Easier said than done." Kagome taunted.

The broom haired man (as Kagome dubbed him) said "I'll take out Uchiha Sasuke you two can have the girl." He began to approach the unconscious young black haired boy

"WHAT! Like _Hell_ You Will!" she immediately rushed at the broom haired man there for missing the other girls punch that had been aimed at her stomach due to the momentum the girl fell flat on her face and Kagome probably would have laughed if she weren't in such a dire situation.

Kagome dropped down and swept, the teens legs out from under him and immediately swung around bringing the heel of her foot down on the freak's face as he fell.

She dodged a flurry of shuriken and kunai _'okay this isn't exactly going to be easy…'_

**Well there's the first Chapter next we'll see what Sakuras up to in Kagomes body.**


	2. let sleeping dogs lie

**Disclaimer: in case you didn't know a disclaimer is where a person lets people know they have no claim over the stuff they write about (or draw in the case of fanart) so I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto (and I mean the series not **_**just**_** the characters)**

'_Why-why do I feel so… upset?'_ She asked herself silently at she looked above the tree's of the forest to see these… greenish-bluish serpentine flying…_things._ she tried to figure out why it upset her but every time she tried to access memories on anything like it she runs into a mental wall and on the rare occasion when she does find something its like she gets roughly pushed away so she can't access more all she knows is that Kagome had related those things with depression and all sorts of other negative emotions.

'_I want to know, but… maybe I should just let sleeping dogs lie? still…' _ she looked almost wistfully at the odd creatures

"How did all of this happen anyway?" she quietly snarled out wanting to do… something,_ anything_! she just wanted someone or something to take out her frustration on but this stupid body wouldn't let her!

"the last thing I remember is…"

_That guy, he just… swallowed that scroll? This is bad, this is really,_ really_ bad it seems this guy is insane and usually it's the insane ones that are really dangerous!'_.

She suddenly awoke in a… hut? And she really felt funny her chest felt a little heavy and she felt something brushing against her but the worst part was she saw a man with silver hair (which wasn't _that_ weird if you factored in her sensei Hatake Kakashi) but he also had yellow eyes what looked like claws and wore an old fashioned haori and hakama that was a glaringly bright red and some sort of… necklace? But all those things weren't so strange but what was, was the fuzzy dog ears on top of his head now _that_ was just downright _weird_!

When the man looked over at her she felt like just jumping out of her skin by the intense look in his eyes and sudden yell "Kagome! You're awake _finally! _WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT FOR YOU STUPID WENCH, JUST SUDDENLY FAINTING ON US!" and with that in walked a guy who seemed to be carrying a staff and wearing a… dress? And a woman with a giant boomerang on her back.

'_what the… what's going on?_ _Strange people? Where am I?! who are they?! What happened to Sasuke?! What about the Chunin exams?! And…and'_ she just had way too many questions and she watched as the woman set down the giant boomerang and the man put down his staff and walked over and sat next to her all but pushing the dog eared man out of the way, much to his protests.

"Kagome how are you feeling? are you alright?" the girl asked leaning over her

"huh?" now Sakura was confused, well… more so than before anyway…

"Wait! What's going on?" she asked trying to stay calm but failing miserably.

"Well, after leaving that last village we saved from a giant centipede, we continued on our way heading northeast like the monkey god said, you were explaining your world currency system and something that you called a credit card and you suddenly passed out!" Miroku said for once not taking advantage of the opening that Sango made for his infamous 'cursed' hands to go to work.

"what…? NO! I mean what's going on? where am I? and WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!" Sakura screamed

And all but Sakuras eyes widened impossibly "don't you recognize us, Kagome?" Sango asked feeling a bit hurt.

"and who is Kagome anyway?" she asked the long silver haired boy stood up and said Can't even remember your own name now, huh? stupid wench!"

"What!?" Sakura shot to her feet but lost her Balance and trying to ignore her embarrassment she yelled "you JERK of course I remember my name! its Haruno Sakura!" she huffed turning away from him everybody just gawked.

Sakura turned to them did a double take and yelled "WHAT!?"after all, those looks she was receiving, could get annoying.

Later, after a lot of squabbling and sketchy explanations they only believed the young woman when Shippo said she smelt funny and explained something about the scent of the soul which full blooded rely on more than the scent of the body.

"Well then if you're not Kagome then… who are you?" Miroku asked.

"I already told you, I'm Haruno Sakura." She replied with a sigh.

"Sakura, huh? That's a girl's name right?" Miroku asked

"Yeah…Usually." Sakura replied cautiously, she really didn't know what to make of the gleam in the man's violet eyes.

"Well in that case…" Sakura heard groans and sighs coming from around her and she had to wonder why as the man grabbed one of her hands in both of his.

"…Sakura, would you consider bearing my child?" as usual with his question came a groping cursed hand and Sakura blushed from the embarrassment of getting asked that question and the outrage of getting asked that question and his grab a her rear she immediately moved back fisting her hand and she let it fly right into his face knocking him over and hopefully leaving a nasty bruise.

After sitting up from her attack holding his cheek he asked a question that didn't need to be "is that a no?" Both Sango and Sakura glared at him

"Maybe it would be best to return to Kaede's village for now until we figure out what to do about all this" Sango said. much to Inuyasha's protests, although their logic in needing Kagome to find to purify the jewel because Miroku while not being able to sense the jewel like Kagome could tell that it no longer resided with her body after _that_ happened, of course when sakura asked what Miroku meant by that nobody was willing to answer.

It was at time's like this that Naruto's loud obnoxious antics were actually appreciated she really had taken him for granted… she missed Naruto's ridiculous, childish and annoying behavior and Kakashi's method of reassurance and that smile were you could only tell he was smiling by the way his eye creased and the frustration of trying to figure out what was under his mask.

Sakura sighed she couldn't help but worry _'what happened to Sasuke and Naruto? Is that 'Kagome' girl really in my body? And if so is she able to fight? Can she help?'_ The monk and the demon-slayer had done their best to try and reassure her but the fact was that they didn't know for sure either.

The group members only ever had nice things to say about the girl, Kagome, well except for the dog eared one and he was a real… jerk about it too, so far she could say Kagome seemed like a nice enough person, at least from the memories she could pull up. And the half demon expected _way_ too much from the girl; _of course_ Kagome's not that sharp a shooter with a bow, _she never gets any real practice_ and she's only been doing it for a year _at most_ and he's expecting her to hit a small target that is several yards away she doubted that even some of the best marksmen in Konoha would have much chance at hitting something like that not to mention she's trying to dodge attacks and stuff at the same time! In Sakura's opinion Kagome had better skills with a bow than Inuyasha had with his sword.

It had been hours and Sakura was getting tired of walking, that Inuyasha guy is a slave-driver and for some reason she felt the extremely random urge to suddenly scream 'sit' at the dog eared boy but she refrained from doing so.

Sakura began to wince managing to hide it from the others, the constant pain she's been feeling ever since she entered Kagome's body surged forth again but somehow this pain wasn't really _physical_ but it hurt as bad as any bodily injury although Sakura just shrugged off the feeling figuring it's just a side effect due to her soul being in the wrong body.

"HENTAI!" was screamed and a loud resounding "SMACK" was heard. Sakura looked over to see Sango with a light blush on her face glaring at the monk while he held a hand to his reddening cheek and sighed with a dopey smile "it was worth it" Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the two if nothing more, they were entertaining.

**A few hours later **

"Can we take a rest?" Sakura finally gave in it was a bit disconcerting this strange feeling her body wasn't tired, but she herself was, she couldn't wait to get her body back, everything was just wrong and uncomfortable and she didn't like it.

"We're almost there, Sakura-san, don't worry" Sango said looking back at her with a reassuring smile

"Okay…" sakura let her head drop resigning herself to more walking.

After a few more minutes they peeked over a hill overlooking a small village "there it is" Sango said and suddenly Sakura was sprinting into the village and once she was in the village she realized… she had no idea where she was going and suddenly felt slightly stupid when the other's caught up with her she looked back at them and asked "uh… which hut is this 'Kaede's' hut?" they all sweat dropped. "Its over here." Shippo said jumping off of Mirokus shoulder and leading the way to one of the huts.

Upon walking in Sakura noticed an old lady dressed in traditional Japanese attire that consisted of a white haori and red hakama the odd thing was the eye patch over her left eye.

"I see ye are back." The old woman she could only assume was Kaede gave a grandmotherly smile that made Sakura smile and relax slightly.

"Yeah and we have a problem, lady Kaede." Miroku said with a serious expression as he entered the small hut.

"And… what is ye problem?" Kaede asked seemingly unfazed. Although the look in 'Kagome's' eyes was something she hadn't seen in the young woman for quite some time the eyes of a true innocent the eyes of a child unfamiliar with war death and destruction, one who has never killed, one who has never really come to grasp the concept of death. _'What has happened?'_ Kaede silently asked herself

"well, Kagome-sama… isn't Kagome-sama" Miroku, not knowing how else to explain it, said.

Sakura and Sango gave the monk a deadpan look for his stupid and vague explanation.

Kaede simply looked confused and Sakura decided to attempt to explain, rather than leave the poor old woman in the dark to try and decode the monks cryptic, confusing and idiotic '_explanation_'.

"well, my name is Haruno Sakura and I'm a little lost…"

**A few more hours later **

"So you're a ninja from a village called 'Konohagakure' in 'the land of fire'?"

"yes, that's right and I suddenly ended up here in this girls body when I was in the middle of a critical battle I _need _to get back! They _need_ me! I mean can 'Kagome' even _fight?_" Sakura looked and sounded as panicked as she was.

"Calm ye self child… Kagome is a strong girl no doubt her training with Sango has given her a special edge being that not only her fighting style will be foreign to your enemies but theirs will be familiar to her. Be glad it was Kagome that ye switched souls and minds with and not some other _untrained_ woman." Kaede gave her grandmotherly smile again. "And it seems ye 'chakra' that ye have mentioned may have demonic properties especially these… 'Blood line limits' you called them? Kagome channels her spiritual powers into her attacks, naturally, so that will no doubt give her the upper hand in a battle should it come to that."

"Okay I get that but what about Sasuke and Naruto!" she was beginning to hyperventilate and couldn't stop.

"calm down if they do nothing to harm her or innocents then she will do her best to help, it is both one of Kagomes best qualities and one of her greatest flaws, she may not know a person but until they prove otherwise, she believes they are a good person and worth protecting and if they help her, or even simply attempt to, she will do almost _anything_ to keep them safe and out of harm's way. Unless one of ye friends does something to make her truly angry or feel threatened by them you needn't worry too much."

"_but_…!"Sakura was beginning to protest when the old woman continued "panicking will solve nothing, calm down and have faith in the gods." Kaede handed Sakura a cup of tea Sakura took a sip and tried to calm down taking a few deep breaths she absently noted Inuyasha sniff the air and leave the hut but ignored it _"this lady is right but…still…"_

"if it makes you feel any better Kagome's probably just as worried as you and maybe even more so…" seeing that it didn't help she tried a different approach "and besides she has been able to take down demons at least ten times her own size, ninja's shouldn't be too much of a problem." Sango said trying to help calm the girl.

Sakura rummaged around in Kagomes memories and came across her taking down a lot of demons with just a single arrow and more recent training from the demon slayer next to her and felt slightly better the girl could fight at the very least.

At that Sakura calmed down a bit, but there was the problem of being stuck in a totally different world that was filled with demons and not having any Idea what to do with herself she didn't know anything.

"okay, but now what? How do I get back? How does 'Kagome' get back?" Sakura inquired slightly calmed and thinking more clearly now that the panic induced fog had been chased away.

"hmmm… I guess we could try and visit Mushin's Temple there are a lot of record's and scrolls there we might find something to help." Miroku suggested. "or at least its good place to start."

"okay…" Sakura couldn't say she completely satisfied with that but it was better than nothing. She gave the monk a weak but grateful smile.

And now here she was trying to figure out what she was supposed to do to get ready to go on this trip when she notices some sort of freaky snake things flying just above the tree line.

In the academy she learned that a ninjas instincts were important and hers were absolutely screaming _'DANGER'_ ,or maybe it was Kagome… but either way she just had to know!

Even though the pain she had been feeling ever since she had gotten here increased as she got closer, if she figured out what it was it would all be worth it.

As she got closer she noticed a small spot of the forest emitting some sort of light.

she got closer and her heart rate increased whether it was from nervousness, anticipation, excitement or fear she didn't know because she wasn't really thinking about that, for she was distracted by absolutely overwhelming curiosity.

She peeked around the tree to see that boy Inuyasha and… Kagome? _'no that's not her they just look similar."_

Sakura suddenly fell to the ground panting as memories rushed through her mind like water out of a broken dam.

And Sakura was suddenly furious with both the boy and the woman that he was currently embracing.

'_How dare he!...how dare _she, _how dare_ they, _ah screw it they're both going down!'_ now if she was being completely honest with herself she didn't really know Kagome but the stuff she did know she liked. But she also knew that Kagome had done nothing but her best to do anything she could for either of them saved Inuyashas sorry butt on more occasions than she cared to dig up in Kagomes memories and she was also the first person that he trusted and that _Kikyo_ _'man I've been mad at people before, _a lot _of people but _never _like_ this!_'_

'_not only did Kagome risk her life to save that woman's but she returns the favor by trying to kill Kagome?! And…and… that Inuyasha… Jerk, _knew_ this!" _she thought as a snippet of a memory flashed through her head _'Kikyo… she didn't try to hurt you did she?"_

Sakura paused in her inner ranting thinking_ "…Okay, so maybe Kagome didn't admit it but _STILL_! KIKYO TRIED TO KILL HER AND HE KNOWS THAT!"_ Sakura was absolutely SEETHING with fury, anger, resentment, loathing and down right hatred , nothing but hysterical rage for the woman and disgust for the man.

"if she's made of ash bone and earth…?" Sakura smirked picking up a a nice solid and almost pointed rock that she could easily throw just like a kunai "… than her physical make up is no more than terra cotta, that beautiful porcelain skin is actually just that, porcelain, fragile." Sakuras smirk was a bit insane and sadistic as she remembered a time when she accidentally broke a few dishes. "It's _so_ fragile…" Sakura was a naturally aggressive person but not _that_ aggressive but the woman shouldn't be up and walking around or stealing the souls of the dead. And Inuyasha… _'I'm not even going to go there!"_

She held the rock up ready to throw and… her body froze..._'what? why can't I move?!" _Sakura panicked for a bit and when she dropped the rock she was finally able to move again…_"what? Wait a minute!"_ she looked at her hands in bewilderment _'why couldn't I'_ then it dawned on her.

"stupid girl cares too much." Sakura grumbled under her breath and began to walk back to the village sulking "a part of Kagome still lingers in this body and prevents me from hurting those two because she doesn't want Inuyasha upset…" Sakura just wanted to scream.

There was something wrong and nagging in her head. Something about that Kikyo… _girl_.

she ran through everything she could think of the dead priestess her behavior was a total contradiction to Kagome's perception of the dead woman "no doubt that jerk Inuyashas fault…" Sakura grumbled peeved at Kagome's willingness to just accept anything that dog-eared, mongrel said as truth.

Sakura observed Kikyo's actions again using Kagome's memories and knew that there was something wrong. Something was there whispering to her in the back of her head but just couldn't make out what was being said… but she would.

There was something wrong and she had to get to the bottom of it! She could cause bodily harm to the living dead and the half-breed later.

**I would like to thank: SilverMidnightKitten, Vallygoat and animesmylifefools for their reviews. **

**Remember reviews are like food to a writers motivation if the motivation isn't fed it dies out so if you want me to keep writing then please feed my motivation with reviews!**


	3. troublesome

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack or diddly or squat. Every thing and everyone belongs to their respective creators. **

"_well this could have gone better… who am I kidding this couldn't have gone _worse_!" _she thought. the girl behind her had her by her arm and hair.

"_**Of course what were you thinking letting her grab you like that! you Idiot! Being afraid to kill someone does not make for a good kunoichi!" **_inner Sakura screamed at her she could have killed them easily but didn't because in this dumb girls opinion it was '_wrong'._

"_well then it's a good thing I'm not a kunoichi then!" _Kagome mentally snapped back at the annoying and vulgar voice in her head of course only she could get herself mixed up in something like this.

she watched with horror as the boy approached her two unconscious 'team mates'.

'_well I hope Sakura will forgive me for this…"_ Kagome thought to herself as she grabbed a kunai and quickly and deftly cut her hair and formed energy in her hand to form a long blade in order to stab through her shoulder just under her collar bone (away from anything vital) knowing that she would stab the girl behind her somewhere and cause some sort of painful injury knowing it would cause the woman to let go and to her immense relief it did.

It stabbed her in the thigh by instinct the kunoichi behind her let go to grab her bleeding leg. And she hissed out "you little bitch!" Kagome choosing not to respond knowing it would probably sound like she was in pain which she was the curse on her neck throbbing with an almost mind fogging pain and the burning pain in her shoulder where she had just stabbed herself she had to hold back tears, that could wait.

She quickly jumped to her feet away from her once captor and quickly threw Kunai at the young man with broom hair and it nailed him right in the shoulder moving it too much would probably be painful for a while the fact that she was (by instinct) infusing all her attacks with reiki probably made her attacks all the more painful. She watched as he dropped to the ground she knew that everyone around her was stunned at her earlier stunt (cutting her hair and stabbing herself) but at the moment she now had six people to watch out for three to protect and three more hiding she honestly didn't know if they were ally or enemy but for now she was going to focus on the more immediate threat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was now getting into the swing of things she was picking up on the fighting fast and these people had an obvious pattern in their attacks but she was getting tired really fast or… at least her body was.

'_for a fighter this Sakura girl doesn't have a whole lot of stamina__.__'_ She thought it was that brief moment of distraction cost her as she received a hard kick that sent her flying into a tree.

"NOW!" the boy with broom hair pointed his hand air cannon things at her and just as she was about to jump out of the way three familiar yet unfamiliar people were suddenly in front of her between her and her assailant.

"I've already told you, Sakura, I won't lose to you." Ino said seeming quite confident.

Kagome managed to find a memory where they, Ino and Sakura, had some sort of conversation and Ino had indeed said something like that.

She couldn't think of a way to reply to the blonde girl.

She was both relieved and terrified they were here, now she had more help but they could get hurt like that Rock-Lee boy had.

Not only that but she could feel something happening to that Sasuke kid, the mark had started to seep into his mind and was beginning to amplify his negativity.

Things just never seemed to go well for her.

"but… why?" kagome asked

"Like I'm going to let you look good in front of Sasuke alone?" she replied

'_oh _**great**_**,**__ she's doing it for a boy!"_ Kagome thought annoyed but didn't say anything.

Kagome tried to come up with a plan while idly noting that that the one that seemed to be named Shikamaru seemed to be willing to support Ino while chubby one named Choji seemed to be opposite.

But that all stopped when Mr. broom hair called him fat.

"**I'M NOT FAT, I'M PLEASANTLY PLUMP!" **he screamed in outrage.

Okay in Kagomes opinion he was probably over reacting to that taunt but it seemed to boost the confidence in Ino and Shikamaru.

She watched shocked as Choji seemed ready for war "Sakura" the blonde girl addressed Kagome "take care of those two." Ino indicated Naruto and Sasuke

Kagome smiled at her "I was planning to, thanks Ino." Ino now ignoring her took charge.

Kagome watched wide eyed as Choji inflated like a balloon. _'That's new'_ she thought although it reminded her of a few demons who could increase and decrease their sizes and she decided to search his aura.

Kagome was surprised to find demonic heritage in each of the new participants and then in Sasuke although she had already known about the mix in Narutos Aura that wasn't from heritage it wasn't natural but it over powered any demonic heritage he might have so she couldn't really tell.

As she thought on this she watched Chojis feet, head and arms disappear into the rest of his body and he rolled at his earlier verbal assailant.

The guy tried to use his air cannon attack thing but the spinning made his air attack practically useless. Kagome smirked watching but noticed the bandage wrapped mummy guy was headed in their direction.

She was about to try and do something to help but noticed Shikamarus shadow stretch across tha ground towards said mummy guy he stopped dead in his tracks and began copying Shikamarus movements a little _too_ precisely _'is he controlling that other guy?'_

Kagome heard Sasuke groan and she turned to look at him for a moment and took notice that the mark must be causing him even more pain now but unfortunately there was nothing she could do.

When she turned back to the fight she knew she had missed something because Ino seemed to have passed her soul into the girl form the other teams body if their auras were anything to go by and she was being attacked by the broom headed guy.

"I can't watch this any more!" Kagome looked to were the voice came from to see a… _'that's a boy right?'_ standing in a tree he had pale skin and eyes and long, dark brown hair.

"watching some minor sound nin attacking these second rate ninjas and declaring victory?" he scoffed and kagome noticed a girl with brown hair rolled up in to two buns on the sides of her head and brown eyes crouched next to the boy.

Kagome searched her memories and found that they were rock-lees team mates and felt her self relax slightly but only slightly and thet relaxation was gone as she felt Sasuke slowly regaining consciousness and looked at him

"that knocked out freak is our team mate and you're going to pay for that" he threatened

Kagome felt the others boys energy spike and focus around _'his face? His eyes?'_ she wondered as he continues on not really paying attention to what he was saying as she turned to see Sasuke start to move and felt every ones attention focus on Sasuke as he stood up _'the mark spread? He feels more demonic than before.'_

"Sakura, who did that to you?" he asked and she looked down at herself and had to admit she looked bad .

"Are you okay?" she asked because this was not normal it reminded her of Inuyashas transformations when he would turn into a full demon, when his demon blood took control, it was a bit unnerving.

"Who!" he demanded

"Sasuke… those marks…" She felt slightly relieved that Sasuke semmed more lucid than Inuyasha when transformed.

"don't worry I feel powerful… I feel great." He replied in an eerie tone that made Kagome shiver.

"he gave it to me. I Understand I am an avenger." Kagome couldn't think of a single reply right then only that she didn't lake that mark and seemed to be reacting to where she could assume there was one on her if the pain meant anything.

Even if I must sell my soul to the devil I am on a path where I must gain power." He said and Kagomes eyes widened _'he's crazy! He's lost it!"_

The Uchiha boy turned to the sound nin "it was you wasn't it?"

"this is bad! Ino return to your body or you'll be caught up in it!" Shikamaru called to his team mate who was currently possessing a sound nin and turned to his other team mate "come on Choji we're hiding"

Although Kagome wasn't paying attention to anything but the rise in demonic power on Sasukes part due to the mark _'I've got to do something or that mark will swallow him whole!'_ Kagome thought horrified.

The broom head turned a blast of air onto Sasuke and her self as she was about to erect abarrier she felt herself picked up carried and set down and noticed he had moved her and Naruto to dodge the attack and watched as Sasuke simply hit the guy away as if her were a fly.

And Sasuke blew fire out of his mouth at the male sound nin _'part dragon?'_ Kagome Idly wondering if that was his demonic heritage.

The guy tried to blow away the fire with his air blast only to find shuriken in the fire. He was nailed by the projectiles and grabbed my Sasuke almost simultaneously he had and arm in each hand a foot on his back and a sadistic smile on his face

Kagome watched horrified as Sasuke dislocated the guys arms and watched as his smile seemed to widen at the guys pained cry.

Inner Sakura was wailing at Kagome to 'do something' and that this 'wasn't her Sasuke' and kagome didn't need to be told twice this was stopping _now!_

"STOOOOOP!" Kagome cried tearfully as she Grabbed Sasuke in hug from behind, it was a but stupid but the only thing she could think of.

"please stop…" she almost whispered

And was overjoyed when she felt the demonic energy recede and felt his legs give way "Sasuke?" Kagome asked in concern but what ever he would have said was cut off by the mummy guy.

"you are strong." Kagome watched as he pulled out a scroll that said earth on it a "here is a gift to you please let us leave." Before kagome could ask what it was the guy had picked up his team mates and fled.

Kagome now allowed her self to relax quite a bit more she was still on guard but not nearly as tense

"are you guys alright?" kagome not even bothering to find out who it was just answered "I'll live." And Sasuke simply gave a nod as he looked at his hands probably confused about what had happened.

She stood to go help Ino with Lee knowing that Sasuke was alright not a few seconds later Naruto woke with a yelp and a bump on his head, probably from either Choji of Shikamaru, seeming panicked and paranoid.

"you awake now" Kagome asked the blond who looked around for some unseen enemy. Not waiting for an answer she ignored the boys until she heard Naruto call out to her.

"Sakura!" she looked back up at the blonde boy "Sakura, your hair!" it took Kagome a second to figure out what he was talking about having forgotten about it in all the confusion and fighting.

"Oh, this I… just wanted to try a new look that's all, be sides it was so long that it was getting in the way." She gave Naruto a reassuring smile.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at Sakura there was something different about her, Sakura smiling at Naruto was rare and this was not one of the times it would happen there was something going on here but what was it.

Naruto accepting her explanation moved on turning to look a t Shikamaru and Choji "what are you gays doing here?" he asked.

Kagome smiling again answered "they came to save us"

"I'll take it from here" Kagome looked over to see Lee's teammate take him from her an Ino and she began to shake him violently.

"SNAP OUT OF IT LEE!" she yelled and he seemed to do just that.

"Tenten? Why are you here?" he asked her.

"we came to save you!"

Kagome ignored them to take inventory of the situation _'okay everyone is alive and safe, I look worse than I feel, everyone is conscious and for the most part okay, the demonic power I felt from Sasuke is laying dormant in that mark on his neck for now and-" _her thoughts were cut off by a certain loudmouth blonde.

"HEY ITS BUSHY BROWS!" Naruto pointed at Lee with a big smile.

Kagome Gave Naruto a half hearting hit on the back of his head "Naruto! Don't be so rude!" she frowned.

"Lee thank you for so much for your help, things were looking pretty bad there for a while." She gave him a grateful smile

She saw his face somber he almost looked like he was about to cry. "I need more training Sasuke took them down so easily, when I got my butt kicked."

Kagome not one to let someone to let another think poorly of themselves had something to say about that "come on Lee you don't give yourself enough credit they were already worn down by the time Sasuke stepped in and it was three against one for you, you can't win them all but you train hard to lose less." She smiled a little brighter at him.

He returned her smile "Sakura, the lotus blooms twice." He said confusing the girl. "the next time we meet I will be a stronger man. I promise"

"I know you will be." The sincerity the young man in front of her had shown was something that truly spoke because she could see that same sincerity was put into every thing he did.

"Hey Sakura." Kagome looked up at the blonde who addressed her "I'll straighten out your hair!"

"thanks" kagome smiled at her.

"That was dirty of you. Hugging him like that, billboard brow." Ino whispered in clear annoyance as her kunai sliced through the uneven hair.

"I simply took the initiative, it's not like couldn't have done the same thing." Kagome said stating a fact, though Ino took it for a taunt.

Ino finished up and with a huff "there all done."

Kagome turned to Ino with a tired smile "thanks." And turned to look at her current teammates "you ready to go boys!" kagome called out she saw Naruto bouncing on his feet with hyperactive energy and Sasukes solemn nod.

Kagome approached Shikamaru and Choji and gave them a polite bow "I'd like to thank you… for saving me and my team I really owe you." She stood up and gave them a smile that made both boys blush slightly and raised Shikamarus suspicions on the pink haired girls change in attitude but it was a nice change.

"troublesome." He muttered but nodded and the teams each went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**FINALLY DONE! **_**My god**_**! I got TOTALLY stuck knowing that Kagome would act and react differently than Sakura but not want to change things too drastically… yet (things will spiral WAY**__**out of control and into total chaos later.) **

**Now I have other stories I should update *sigh***


End file.
